


#Ifuckedup

by Eri_senpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg?, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai
Summary: Shiro is having a sleepless night when a portal opens revealing Lance and Keith from thirteen years in the future.(I somehow managed to upload this work twice so the one that will have all chapters is the "inspired work")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What do you mean we are married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872137) by [Eri_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai). 



> How is it that i become such trash in every show I watch? Anyway, I have always been a bitch for time travel fanfics but this is the first time I write one, that is not shit. (Don't ask, it's in spanish anyway.)So enjoy.  
> Btw Voltron is not mine, because unsurprisingly I don't own Netflix. (If I did Klance would be cannon)
> 
> just in case you didn't see the link this is where the fic continues: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11872137

Shiro groaned once he realized he was not going to be go back to sleep, and honestly he didn’t know if he actually wanted to, because ok, he was going to be awfully tired after training, but on the other hand he had just woken up from one of those nightmares. They usually consisted of Shiro being tortured by the Galra, or him having to combat to death with another prisoner for survival.

Of course the worse one in Shiro’s opinion was the later one, Shiro does not know how many people he has murdered but judging by the amount of nightmare, each one with a different poor soul that ultimately died, he has taken a lot of innocent lifes.

There is not a day where Shiro doesn’t mourn each one of those people.

With a exhausted sigh Shiro gets out of his bed and walks to the kitchen, he notices that it is later than he thought it was. Evidently it is not yet time for the other paladins to wake, but at least it’s not three am.

Shiro makes the Altean coffee waiting for it to fill his mug, of course it’s not actually coffee but only Allura and Coran can pronounce the name of the drink so everyone just calls it space coffee. (Yes, that was Lance's doing.)

When the coffee is done Shiro grabs his mug and smells the newly made drink.

“God, I hate space coffee.” Shiro whispers and sips his drink. Shiro instantly makes a disgusted face.

“I don’t know what I was expecting.” He murmurs to himself.

Shiro slowly drinks his disgusting coffee thinking impossible ways he and the team could defeat Zarkon. (Yeah, that’s a thing Shiro does and is the only thing keeping him sane.)

Once he finishes, Shiro takes the mug to the sink and is about to try to go back to bed, but then he hears the sound of a portal opening.

He instantly turns around and places himself in front of said portal ready to attack since it might be the Galra.

Shiro’s arm is still glowing purple when two bodies fall out the portal.

“Fuck, Keith, what did you do?!” One of the men sprawled in the floor groans at the other, who is right on top of him groaning in pain too.

_Keith?!_

“I don’t know,” A voice that sounded just like Keith’s said. “I think the system over heated."

Shiro hasn’t attacked out of sheer shock. They looked like Lance and Keith, just older.

“…Lance?...Keith?”Shiro questioned hesitant, this was impossible.

“Shiro! You’re here!” older Lance said still holding older Keith in their other- wise suggestive position, Keith’s body was between Lances legs, his head rested on Lances chest. Lance was hugging Keith obviously to protect him from the fall. “Wait, why do you look so young?”

 _Why do you look so old?_ , Shiro wanted to say, but first that was rude, and second he was to shocked to talk.

“Holy shit!” Lance says eyes wide in realization as Keith get up and helps Lance do the same. “Did we…?” he asks Keith.

Even though Lance didn’t finish the question Keith seams to understand.

“I guess we did.” Keith says with a concerned face.

Then Lance throws himself at Keith, who quickly manages to catch him.

“Keith, amor, what are we going to tell Casey and Luis Ca? They must be scared as to why their dad’s aren’t home!” Lance whined. Keith just rolled his eyes

 _What? **WHAT?**_ Shiro was shit at Spanish in high school but he knew ‘amor’ meant love.

“…Amor?” Shiro said. Lance turned to look at him.

“Oh shit,” Lance said and paused a moment to think. “How old are you again?”

“25…?” Shiro said hesitant.

Lance turned to Keith.

“Thirteen years…” he said.

Ok that was it, Shiro needed to know what the fuck was happening.

“Enough, What on earth is happening?” Shiro said, he was tierd, hungry, and sincerely getting too old to deal with this.

” “We time traveled.” Keith said.

“Yeah, thirteen years to the past!” Lance finished for Keith. “How are you not freaking about this?!”

 _Yes Keith, how are you not flipping the fuck out about this?_ Shiro asked in his mind.

Keith shrugged.

_Keith, please teach us your insensitive ways._

Lance made a face of distress,and Keith smiled softly and and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t worry Lance, we will get back to them.” Keith said.

Lance smiled at Keith, with eyes so filled with love Shiro felt like crying. That is until Lance’s and Keith’s faces got awfully close, _kissing_ type close.

“uhh…” Shiro said uncomfortable, and even flushing a bit.

Why was he even blushing, he was a grown ass man, he has seen worse, _for god sakes he went to college._

“Oh, sorry Shiro,” Lance apologized, not even a bit embarrassed, unlike Shiro, who apparently was still a high school girl and couldn’t handle a little PDA.

“It’s just I love him so much.” Lance hugged Keith, who shook his head while he smiled.

“I think w-“ Shiro was interrupted by the castle alarms,signaling the whole castle there was an intruder.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, that took a long time before activating. “ Lance, Keith, the team can’t know about…this.” Shiro gestured to Lance draped around Keith, who had a caring hand placed in the taller man’s waist.

Shiro thought he would have to argue with Lance, but he seamed to understand the consequences of knowing too much about the future and immediately unwrapped himself from Keith.

Allura was the first to arrive. “Shiro!” she said. “What happed?!”

Shiro stepped aside so Allura could see Future Lance and Keith.

“This is future Lance and Keith, they come from thirteen years in the future.” Shiro explained.

“ What?!” She exclaimed in her somehow British accent.

“Princess, is everything alright?” Coran asked, the rest of team Voltron behind him.

“Is it the Galra?” Keith (present) asked.

“Uh no Keith, actually this,” She gestured toward the future Keith and Lance.

“Hey, past me and past everyone else.” Lance greeted, while Keith waved awkwardly.

Shiro sweat-dropped, guess some things never change.

“Holy shit, I time traveled?” Lance (present) says exited, then looks at Keith (present) and says. “I bet it was your fault, wasn’t it?”

Keith (present) frowns and is about to argue, but he notices future Lance smirking at older him, as he looks away.

“I mean, past me is not wrong.” Older Lance smugly says as he looks amused and cockily at Keith (future).

“Shut up, you were going to crash the ship” future Keith said, now him the one throwing a smirk at Lance (future) who made a fake gasped of indignation.

“Yeah, you probably did cargo pilot.” Keith (present) said.

Lance (present) frowns.

Future Lance hisses. “Shit Keith, low blow.” He says to older Keith, Who shrugs apologetic.

“I was a salty person.” He replies.

“Was?” Older Lance smiles.

“Ok, am.” Both time travelers laugh.

Everyone (except Shiro) is very confused by the sweet interaction more than the actual time travel issue.

“What the fuck?!” Pidge, who had been awestruck with the time travel thing and said nothing until now, voiced everyone’s thoughts. “Did Keith and Lance…”

“Get along…?”Hunk finished for Pidge.

“We can get along!” Both (present) Lance and Keith said. Even future them snorted.

“Nah, not yet at least.” Future Lance says.

“Then when?” Lance (present) asked, genuinely curious.

“Sorry dude, can’t say, I liked how things turned up, I don’t want to change that.”

“Wow Lance you can be mature.” Allura says, Pidge snorts.

“Yeah, in thirteen years apparently.” She says.

“Pidge,you gremlin!” Lance (present) yells.

“Oh come on Lance!” She smiles. “Even future you thought it was a good one!” Older Lance nodded.

“Got to be honest, it was a good one.” He high-fived Pidge.

Upon doing that Pidge did a double take on future Lance’s hand as the present one screamed betrayal on himself.

“Holy Jesus!” Pidge cried. “Is that a fucking wedding ring?!” she points at his hand.

“Ah…uh…Yeah, I’m married.” Lance says as he looks at his ring.

Shiro notices that future Lance is tapping his finger fast against his thigh, Shiro frowns,is that…morse code?

**H-I-D-E-U-R-R-I-N-G**

Shiro turned to older Keith and saw how he took of something from his finger and put it in his pocket.

_So they are married, huh?_

Suddenly something, _a phone?_ , rang.

“Oh shit.” Keith (future) said.

“Who is it?” Lance (future) asked.

“Allura.”

"First, how is that even possible?”

“I don’t know.”

“And second, oh shit, we are dead.”

 


	2. Authors note

_**REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT:**_ I know it is the worst when an authors note is uploaded instead of an actual chapter, but i just noticed **THAT I SOMEHOW UPLOADED MY WORK TWICE AND NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!** Should I delete one, (or die) or leave it like that, or what?

I dying please call 911 because I seriously forgot the Colombian S.O.S number.

please comment on what should I do.

I pray that by the day after tomorrow i have sorted out my shit.

I'm really, really sorry.

* * *

 

26/10/2017

So after sort of kind of getting my shit together, which to be honest was like three months ago, I forgot to say anything here. So here is the link to the actual story, I guess...

_**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/11872137> ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Things about this chapter:  
> -Spanish is my mother tongue, however I don't know any Cuban slang or if I'm messing up by unknowingly writing Colombian expressions.  
> -Shiro is so sassy in the morning, but he only swears in his mind, can't give the children a bad example, am I right?  
> -Lance's and Keith's children are named Casey Alejandra and Luis Carlos Mclain-Kogane.  
> -Lance wanted fully spanish sounding names but Keith wants to be able to pronounce his kid's names.  
> -So they agree to have a spanish second name or at least easy to pronounce.  
> -Btw amor in this case is like saying "My love"  
> -the children call Lance papá or papi, and Keith dad.  
> -I made a drawing of how i see older Lance and Keith but it is ugly so better not.


End file.
